Kitty Bee Cafe
by Captain-Blue-Cat-94
Summary: Soifon promised Yoruichi before she moved away that she would come back to her, then she made Yoruichi promise to hold onto a special recipe she made herself. Later on, yoruichi has opened a cafe, and someone order's Soifon's recipe. Wonder who it is? AU
1. A day at the Cafe

**Captain-Kitty: hello and welcome to another two-shot with my favorite pairing **

**Yoruichi: this one should be good**

**Soifon: it had better be**

**Captain-Kitty: oh don't be mean, I have put months of thought into this story so I think it'll be a good one, Soifon, if you wouldn't mind**

**Soifon: Captain-Kitty does not own bleach, Yoruichi-sama or myself**

**Captain-Kitty: I wish I did sometimes though, oh heads up, the **_* Italics* is_** for the past and the *bold* is dreaming. Also its AU and ooc on both Yoruichi and Soifon's part Please enjoy**

"_Yoruichi, please don't cry" the soft pleading voice of a sixteen year old girl said as she hugged a violet short haired girl a few feet taller than her._

"_I-I don't want you to leave Soi, please stay here" the older girl called Yoruichi cried as she clutched to her friend for dear life. They had been friends since elementary school, they had done everything together and they were going through high school together. But now the violet haired girl's best friend was moving away to a town called Seireitei far from their hometown Karakura. Soi sighed, she truly didn't want to leave her best friend behind, but her father had gotten a promotion was being transferred to Seireitei. _

_Suddenly a horn blared from behind the two crying girls and it caused them both to jump in surprise. Soifon looked back and saw her mother, who Soi looked a lot like. Short in stature, four feet and eleven inches; her hair was a bluish black and it almost touched her back. Her eyes were stormy silver. Soi, unlike her mother had shorter hair that just about reached her shoulders. _

"_I'm coming mother, please give me a few more minutes" Soi called and her mother nodded in understanding and waited. Soi turned back to Yoruichi and pulled something out of her pocket. _

"_I want you to have this" Soifon said handing the paper to Yoruichi, who, with a trembling hand, took the item which turned out to be a piece of paper and looked at it._

"_What is it" Yoruichi asked as she began to straighten herself up and wipe her eyes. Soi chuckled,_

"_Do you remember when we were in junior high and they asked us what we wanted to do when we grew up" Soi started. Yoruichi nodded_

"_Yeah and I said I wanted to start my own pastry café" Yoruichi said smiling at the memory. Soi nodded,_

"_Well I invented a new kind of cake; I haven't given it a name yet, so I want you to do it. And, until I come back I want you to keep it for when you start your cafe" Soi said. Yoruichi blinked in surprise then gave her a determined nod._

"_I'll never lose it, but please . . . . Please come back soon" Yoruichi pleaded as the two began to rise and separate._

"_I promise to come back" the shorter girl said before giving her one last hug and slowly walking to the car where she and her mother and father waited for her. That was the last Yoruichi saw her friend._

"Hey Yoruichi, we have an order for two strawberry cheesecake muffins" the sweet voice of one of the waitresses said as she walked through a large and beautiful building. The walls were a cream color, and all around the walls were decorated with various designs of desserts and land scenery. The tables and booths were a mixed color of yellow and purple with cute little plush pillows of cats and bees settled on the corners of where people could come in and play while they waited for their food. The floors were a beautiful maple color which really helped bring the place together. She walked into the kitchen and gave the order to one of the bakers who smiled at her before waving her off.

"Thank you Momo, a fresh batch of strawberry cheesecake muffins just came out" the baker said with a smile on her face. She had flowing purple hair that was put up in a high bun. (So none of her hair would get into the various pastries she was making) She had skin as dark as milk chocolate and eyes as bright yellow as butterscotch. Sometimes Momo wondered if the baker was made of candy herself.

"No problem Yoruichi, I'll be back later when they've cooled down a bit" Momo smiled before exiting the kitchen and going to take more orders and check on the other customers. Yoruichi sighed; she still remembered the day her best friend had left her, she missed her everyday through high school and college was no better, but luckily she had made new friends, but they never replaced her dear friend. Her first friend, she met about two months after Soifon's departure. Her name was Kuukaku Shiba and she had just transferred over from another school.

Kuukaku was just about the same height as Yoruichi during high school. She was built femininely but she was very strong. Although Kuukaku had a prosthetic arm, Yoruichi didn't care, that just made her even more awesome. She had a very rowdy personality, which Yoruichi liked so she went and introduced herself. After a few days of getting to know each other and hanging out, they became inseparable. They had stayed friends for six years which included today.

"Hey, you crazy cat, we got an order for some fruit tarts" a brash voice yelled as they stomped into the kitchen. Yoruichi laughed as she instantly recognized the voice.

"You're in luck Kuukaku; I whipped up a couple of batches of fruit tarts before we opened this morning" Yoruichi said as she pointed to a massive tray holding the beautifully made tarts. Kuukaku grinned as she walked by to carefully pick up the tarts and set them on a porcelain platter which had a beautiful Sakura petal design on it.

"Well I'm off" Kuukaku said as she slapped Yoruichi on the back with a wide grin.

"Don't scare any of my customers please Kuu" Yoruichi called after her friend. Kuukaku scoffed,

"Throw me in the freezer and lock me in why don't cha" Kuukaku retorted, though Yoruichi could hear the smile in her rough voice. Yoruichi laughed as she started getting ingredients out for a double layered chocolate cake.

"I remember the first time Soifon and I made a chocolate cake, we just about made the house explode" Yoruichi laughed to herself as she started combing various ingredients humming a song she had heard recently. As the day went on, Yoruichi, and her other hired bakers, had made over thirty five different pastries. A majority of them were cupcakes, cookies, pies, cheesecake, and tarts. But there was one recipe the twenty two year truly wanted to make. But no one, ever since her opening of the café, had ordered the special pastry.

"Alright everyone, thank you all for another hard day's work" Yoruichi said to her faithful employees as they all gathered their things to go home. They all smiled at her and waved goodbye as they left, well all but Kuukaku of course.

"Well today sure was a busy one" Kuukaku groaned as she helped Yoruichi with some final cleaning detail. Yoruichi nodded,

"Boy I'll say, but it was worth it" Yoruichi said proudly. Kuukaku sighed,

"So did anyone order the "special" cake today?" Kuukaku asked as she put up the broom she was holding into the back room. Yoruichi sighed in disappointment,

"No, not today" Kuukaku sighed as she walked back into view. During their time as friends, Kuukaku had heard many stories of Yoruichi's best friend Soifon. But the one story that stuck to her was the one when Soifon had moved away, but not before giving the grieving cat a special recipe she had made herself. But there was another thing that the brash woman had been told by Yoruichi. She had fallen in love with Soifon. But unfortunately for her, the day she planned to confess to her dear friend was the day she moved.

"Hey don't you worry, one of these days, some lucky customer will order that cake and be amazed at how it tastes" Kuukaku said reassuringly. Yoruichi looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"I hope so, but do you know what would be absolutely amazing" Yoruichi asked with stars starting to form in her golden eyes.

"If Matsumoto wasn't a headache during her shift" Kuukaku grumbled at the thought of the extremely busty and loud woman. Yoruichi giggled,

"She isn't that bad, but no, it would be great if Soifon came and ordered something and loved it" Yoruichi said with a dreamy sigh. Kuukaku hummed in thought.

"Eh I like mine better, but yours is more realistic I guess, that would be nice huh, and then I could finally meet this famous "Little Bee" of yours. I mean half the café is based on her" Kuukaku exclaimed as she gestured around the building. It had been true, the yellow coloring on the tables and booths were both Yoruichi and Soifon's favorite colors. And the cat and bee plushies were their favorite animals. And the name of the café was the same.

"So true" Yoruichi said as she grabbed her things and gestured for her and Kuukaku to leave. It was 8:30 pm, so it was time to lock up for the night.

"So whatcha wanna do after we get home" Kuukaku asked as they walked to their apartment a few blocks away.

"Hmm, well I haven't really thought about it, you pick what we do tonight" Yoruichi said aimlessly. Kuukaku grinned,

"I was hoping you would say that, so this means we are watching pro wrestling tonight" Kuukaku yelled rather too loudly. Yoruichi groaned inwardly.

"This is what I get for letting you pick what we do after work" Yoruichi grumbled as Kuukaku set up an entire concession stand of various junk foods and soda onto the coffee table.

"I hope you use coasters this time Kuukaku, you know I hate the rings your stupid soda cans leave" Yoruichi scolded jokingly as she scooted over on the three seater couch so Kuukaku could sit and find the right channel.

"Yeah yeah, coasters got it" Kuukaku said only half paying attention to her friend's words as she finally found the channel she was looking for. About halfway into the show, Yoruichi was tired and ready for bed, she looked at the wall clock hanging on the east wall in the apartment and the time officially said 10:30 pm. Oh man, it was getting late, and Yoruichi had to get up early tomorrow, she was gonna make some cream puffs, apple turnovers and cherry pie.

"Well Kuu I'm gonna head to bed, I gotta get up early tomorrow" Yoruichi said dismissing herself. But it seemed that Kuukaku didn't hear her, she was currently laughing at a man named Omaeda who was getting beaten to a pulp by a vicious blue haired man named Grimmjow while devouring popcorn and soda.

"You're so lucky I gave you tomorrow off" Yoruichi said to herself before going to her room. She had been busy both physically and mentally. While she sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today, Yoruichi changed into her pajamas which were black shorts and an orange cami top and let her purple hair cascade down to her back. After letting her hair down Yoruichi went to lie on her bed, which was a queen size. Luckily she didn't have to buy this one; she brought it from her parent's house when she and Kuukaku moved in together. But she had changed the comforter set. It once was a plain pale blue color, but now it was a coal black with white corners and a white orchid flower in the center. And sitting in the center of the nicely placed matching pillows was a worn out bumble bee plushie.

"Hi honey" Yoruichi said as she crawled into the bed and scooped up the bee plushy. Soifon had given her this little bee plush on her twelve birthdays, and she hasn't parted with it since. The name had already come with so there was no point changing it in Yoruichi's opinion. As she settled into her bed, Yoruichi started to talk to her beloved plushy about her day, she talked about a few customers, but a majority of it was about memories of the past. Just as she had done for six years and counting. Eventually the mocha skinned woman had fallen asleep clinging to her precious toy.

**Almost as soon as Yoruichi woke up, she noticed she want in her room, or her apartment. In fact, she was in her old neighborhood. But as she looked around she saw that it wasn't her old house, it was Soifon's. **

"**Whoa, why am I here" Yoruichi asked herself as a flood of memories washed through her. Suddenly she saw herself and Soifon, only much younger. They were both running out of the all too familiar house with glittery batons with a long multicolored ribbon on it.**

"**Come on Soi try and twirl it like I am" the younger Yoruichi said as she waved her baton around her head like a lasso, though the younger of the two seemed to be having a little more difficulty doing it. The older Yoruichi smiled,**

"**I remember this, we had gotten those over spring break" Yoruichi thought in reminisce. For awhile Yoruichi watched her memory replay that day she spent with her beloved little bee. And for awhile, Yoruichi felt happy. But suddenly feeling tired, Yoruichi decided to settle down on the grass a bit away from the scene in front of her. Then without realizing it, Yoruichi had fallen asleep.**

The sound of an alarm clock is what woke up the peacefully sleeping woman. She groaned and turned to see the numbers flashing 5:30 am. Oh jeez she had slept in. Immediately Yoruichi jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to do her daily morning routine. And when she was done she rushed out of the bathroom, got dressed, put honey back in her normal spot, and left to go make herself a quick breakfast.

"Ok, I got lucky, but now I'm behind in making everything" Yoruichi said as she hastily opened the back door of the café that led straight to the kitchen. Immediately Yoruichi tied her hair up, put on her favorite baking apron, turned on the ovens, and set to work. A few hours later, Yoruichi had made half a dozen apple turnovers, seven batches of cream puffs and six cherry pies. Yoruichi looked over her latest masterpieces and smiled with pride, she had beaten her personal best on timing. Last month it had taken her only three hours to make everything she had just made now, but this time it had only taken two and a half hours.

"Oh yeah, I'm just that good" Yoruichi smirked. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Good morning Matsumoto" Yoruichi yawned.

"Good morning boss, I see you're up early as usual" Matsumoto said rather loudly through the phone. Yoruichi nodded to herself,

"Yeah I am, hey since your up can you run to the market and get some fresh strawberries and cherries for me" Yoruichi asked as she went to a large wooden door which led to a very large pantry.

"Sure thing, are you gonna make your special strawberry cherry cheesecake" Matsumoto asked with excitement. Yoruichi was looking for some pie tins when the excited woman said that.

"As a matter of fact I am, and since you're getting the most important ingredients I'll let you have a slice of it"Yoruichi promised.

"You're the best boss, I'll see ya in about twenty minutes" Matsumoto said quickly before hanging up. Yoruichi pressed the end button and slipped her cell phone into her pocket. She scanned the shelves looking for the pie tins; suddenly a faded gleam of silver caught her eye.

"Aha, there you are" Yoruichi said before extracting the cleanly wrapped pie tins and exiting the pantry. She knew today would be a good one.

"Hey boss, we have a pair of ladies who want some chocolate mousse, are there any prepared" a hyper active and very familiar voice called waltzing into the kitchen. She was almost as tall as Yoruichi, but they were built the same, though asset wise, the cream skinned woman won. Yoruichi looked up from her wide mixing bowl and pointed to a massive fridge in the corner.

"Top shelve, it should be done setting by now, but be careful with it Matsumoto" Yoruichi said with a hint of caution. Matsumoto waved it off as she grabbed two cups of mousse and headed out of the kitchen. As the day proceeded, Yoruichi concentrated on her work, and occasionally a few of the customers would want to talk to her about how great everything was. Yoruichi always appreciated that kind of gesture; to her it meant she had done well and it gave her pride. But after awhile Yoruichi had returned to the kitchen, she had some walnut brownies in the oven, and it was about time to pull them out. After about half an hour of distributing various desserts someone entered the kitchen.

"Yoruichi" a somewhat deep feminine voice said. Yoruichi, recognizing the voice turned around and saw another tanned woman walk in. she had short blonde hair, though some of it was a bit longer and was held together with light blue beads. She was a head taller than Yoruichi and more blessed as well.

"Tia, my wonderful cousin, what did you come to get" Yoruichi asked as she wiped off some flour on her apron, she had been making shortcake.

"Yoruichi, someone ordered the Honey Bee surprise" Tia deadpanned; Yoruichi froze in place as the words resonated through her. No one had ever ordered "that" before.

"Are you sure" Yoruichi mumbled quietly, though it was loud enough for Tia to hear it.

"Yes, and I told her that it would take some time to make considering the ingredients you need for it" Tia said in a firm voice.

"Can you do it, I understand if you can't and I can go tell her we don't make it" Tia said slightly worried when Yoruichi didn't say anything. Suddenly Yoruichi let out a burst of laughter.

"Are you kidding, I've been waiting for someone to order that cake ever since I opened this café, tell her it'll be ready in a half hour" Yoruichi said excitedly as she cleared her space to make the cake she had longed to make for almost two years.

**Captain-Kitty: there you go, first chapter of the two-shot, I hope you all liked it**

**Yoruichi: so I own a pastry Café?**

**Captain-Kitty: Oh yeah, Anywho, please review and we'll see you next time**

**Yoruichi: Later!**


	2. What a day

**Captain-Kitty: welcome back to Kitty Bee Café, I'm your Captain Blue kitty**

**Yoruichi: And I'm the beautiful cat Yoruichi**

**Captain-Kitty: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, but alas this is the last one.**

**Yoruichi: But there's happy endings all around so don't be sad.**

**Captain-Kitty: anyway, I do not own bleach or these amazing characters.**

**Yoruichi: just the plot, please enjoy**

Yoruichi was currently rampaging through her office in excitement. Someone, finally, after about year and a half from opening day; had ordered the Honey Bee surprise.

"Come on, where did I . . . AHA!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she pulled out a laminated piece of paper from a secluded drawer on her right hand side.

"There you are" Yoruichi said with a wild grin,

"I finally get to use you after so long of waiting, this will be a good day" Yoruichi confirmed before heading back to the kitchen to set to work.

All the while, Tia was going to the table of the person who had ordered the Honey Bee surprise. She had ordered some tea as well.

"Here you are" Tia said before setting the tea close to the customer.

"Oh thank you" a bubbly voice said as she brought the drink up to her lips and swallowed a bit of the tea. Tia gave a small hum of acknowledgment, as she studied the woman. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't exactly short either, probably in her early twenties. She had cream colored skin that resembled that vanilla ice-cream, or at least that's how Tia saw it. She had dark blue hair put into a long braid which was currently setting on her right shoulder. Her eyes were a lighter blue, which Tia thought was interesting. She had never seen a person with dark blue hair with light blue eyes before, but it wasn't her place to criticize.

"So, what made you order the Honey Bee surprise" Tia asked as casually as possible. The midnight blue haired woman giggled at Tia,

"Actually someone recommended it to me, and since I was coming here anyway, I figured why not" the azure haired woman said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tia hummed in thought before letting out a quiet sigh,

"Very well then, your order will be ready within a half an hour" Tia said before heading back to check on her surely hyper cousin. But on her way Matsumoto bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry Tia didn't mean to bump into you like that, sorry I gotta get this apple pie to the customers before I end up eating it" Matsumoto said as she hurried off. Tia rolled her eyes as she continued her way.

"Something is off about that girl" Tia thought as she entered the kitchen.

"Yoruichi, how are you doing" Tia asked as a bit of flour flew past her blonde hair. She blinked at the sight in front of her. Yoruichi was currently covered in flour, her hair, arms, face, and everything but her apron. She was stirring a bowl of dry ingredients, and small bits of flour were flying around every few seconds.

"Yoruichi" Tia tried again, but still Yoruichi's excitement was focused on her work. Tia knew that when Yoruichi got this way only one thing would snap her out of it. And thankfully it was a simple thing.

"Yoruichi, your brownies are burning" Tia deadpanned, and almost immediately Yoruichi stopped stirring and began to freak out.

"TIA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL. . ." then she stopped when she saw Tia begin to smirk. Yoruichi glared at her,

"Tia that wasn't funny, you know how I get when that kind of stuff happens" Yoruichi pouted as she turned to check the oven's temperature. It was, at the moment, 250 degrees, which meant the oven was almost done heating up. The Honey Bee surprise requires a baking temperature of 350 degrees, so Yoruichi had to finish mixing up the ingredients before the oven was done heating up.

"I was checking up on you, and it seems that you're doing ok, the customer was promised that the Honey Bee surprise would be done within the hour" Tia said as if it were a challenge. Yoruichi picked up on it and shrugged,

"The cake itself takes about half an hour to make, but it's the decoration that might make me push time" Yoruichi said as she now added the wet ingredients to the dry ingredients. Oddly enough the batter was mixture of orange and yellow; it almost looked like honey.

"I think I see where the "honey" in Honey Bee surprise came from" Tia thought to herself with a silent smile. Whoever this Soifon was, seemed like a genius when it came to inventing new pastries, maybe if she ever came back, she could work with Yoruichi and help the already successful Kitty Bee café, become sensational. Suddenly a thought washed through Tia's mind.

"Oh, I need three Cherry turnovers, a slice of Blueberry pie, and two mini pecan pies Yoruichi" Tia said as she grabbed her server's plate. Yoruichi whistled,

"Wow, six orders, big table to serve" Yoruichi asked as she began to go walk to a double built shelve filled with display cases filled with pies and cakes and grabbed what was needed. Tia snorted,

"Are you kidding me, these orders are for one person, she couldn't reach the counter she was so short" Tia said as Yoruichi gave her a crazed look of disbelief as she set everything onto the platter.

"Wow, that's insane, but hey I don't judge a customer who enjoys my food" Yoruichi smiled as she waved her cousin off and went to continue her project. She finished stirring the batter before going to a cabinet. This and two other cabinets held various shaped cake and muffin pans. They ranged from flowers to animals, heck even planets and stars. But the one she was looking for was custom made just for a special occasion. After a few moments of digging around, she finally found what she was looking for. It was a small bee shaped cake pan.

"There you are" Yoruichi smiled as she pulled it out and closed the drawer. She would organize it again later. But now it was time for the fun to begin! She sprayed the pan so the cake wouldn't stick to the pan when it was done baking. Then she grabbed the batter, but before she poured it in, Yoruichi grabbed a small container filled with a golden substance, and poured about a sixth of its contents inside.

"Perfect" Yoruichi stated before slightly mixing the substance inside and placing it in the pan. And the second she finished, the oven beeped telling Yoruichi that the temperature was set perfectly;

"Ha ha I beat the oven again" Yoruichi cheered triumphantly, the other bakers chuckled at their boss's enthusiasm. She opened the oven and felt a heat wave rush out at her.

"Hot as always, but this has to be done soon so in ya go" Yoruichi said as she gently put the cake pan in the center of the oven and closed the door. She set the timer for about twenty minutes and left to get the decorating utensils.

Back outside, Tia had just finished putting all of the desserts in front a child with vibrant pink hair. She looked about three, but the child had revealed that she was actually ten years old. This had shocked Tia, so she had asked where her father or mother went. But before she could get an answer the door had swung open and a crazy tall man with scars and a demonized smile walked in. He had an eye patch and oddly spiked black hair. Each spike had its own bell on it. The aura he gave off caused many of the customers to cringe or hide in their seat. But Tia was not afraid of him. He walked up to her and the small pink haired child.

"So this is where you went Yachiru, your mother has been worried about cha" he said with devilish grin. The one called Yachiru giggled,

"I'm sorry Uncle Kenny, but I heard this place had really yummy food here" the man called Kenny, who Tia soon discovered was actually named Zaraki Kenpachi, didn't exactly apologize, but he said something close to it before sitting down to join his niece.

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to flag me down" Tia said formerly before going to check on the customer she had been wondering about.

"So, do you need a refill on your tea, or would you like something else" Tia asked as she stopped in front of the mysterious blue haired woman, who was still playing with the decorative plushies. The azure haired woman looked up and smiled,

"A refill would be nice Tia" the woman said. Tia looked at her,

"I don't remember telling you my name" she said. The blue haired pointed at her uniform.

"You have a name tag" she said smoothly. Tia resisted the urge to give herself a face palm herself. Of course, it's always the name tag.

"I'll be back in a moment with your drink" Tia said before picking up the woman's cup, but just as she was about to walk away the woman spoke up,

"Um, where's your bathroom" she asked as politely as humanly possible. Tia slightly turned and pointed to the back of the Café, where a blue sign hung with a bathroom sign hung over a small hallway.

"Over there" was all she said before leaving to get more tea, and the ocean blue haired woman left for the bathroom.

"Hey Tia" Matsumoto said as enthusiastic as ever. Tia sighed,

"Yes Rangiku, what do you need" Tia asked as Rangiku followed Tia into the beverage section, which was a short hallway close to the front of the door. Rangiku smiled as the duo entered the hallway.

"I've noticed that you've been doting on certain customer" Rangiku smirked. Tia rolled her eyes,

"Oh please, I just have a suspicion is all, and besides Nel would kill me if I even talked to another woman the way I talk to her" Tia said as she pulled out a tea bag and placed it in a new cup. She went over to the coffee pot filled with nothing but hot water and put it in the cup.

"Really, you have a suspicion, this must be serious" Rangiku said before a wicked smirk spread across her face.

"What is it this time and who is it" she asked, now everyone who knew Tia, could tell you that when she had a suspicion about someone, something was up. And today seemed to be one of those days.

"I don't know what, but it's the woman who ordered the Honey Bee surprise" Tia said as she moved the tea bag around to get the flavoring in faster. Rangiku hummed in thought.

"Should we tell Yoruichi, she might need to know" Rangiku pointed out as she started to get pink lemonade and iced coffee for two new customers.

"Not yet, but eventually I'll tell her, she's enjoying the fact that she can make Soifon's cake" Tia said before cleaning up her small mess and taking the tea out. Rangiku waved her off. Just as she too was about to go, she stumbled and the drinks fell over.

"Darn it" Matsumoto exclaimed in exasperation before cleaning up and getting a new set of glasses to refill. Meanwhile, Yoruichi was spreading out her decorating stuff. Icing, food coloring, and all the other things a cake decorator would need. She checked her cell phone for the time.

"The cake should be done now" she said eagerly before grabbing a pair of bumble bee oven mitts. She opened the oven and it revealed a dark pink bee shaped cake. It hadn't risen to high, but it wasn't completely flat.

"It's perfect" Yoruichi smiled to herself as she carefully pulled the cake out. Slowly she put it on the cooling rack and pulled off her mitts. The air began to smell of the cake itself, which was honey and vanilla, just as the recipe said it would smell. So far, so good, Yoruichi thought as a waitress came in. She was average height, about five six. She had black hair put up into a tight messy bun and she wore glasses. She had a slightly serious demeanor, but not very serious.

"Ah, if it isn't Nanao, how are you, you weren't supposed to come in until later this afternoon" Yoruichi said pleasantly surprised. The woman called Nanao adjusted her glasses,

"My apologizes Ms. Yoruichi, put it seems you have forgotten that the shift schedule says I start my shift in just about ten minutes, so I came a few minutes early" she said professionally. Yoruichi blinked several times before walking into her office and picking up the shift schedule. She scanned the paper for today's date until she found it. On the list was Rangiku Matsumoto, Tia Hallibel, some others whose name didn't ring a bell at the moment, and finally she found it. Nanao Ise, right on the bottom.

"Huh, well Nanao I do believe your right, well it is about time for your shift, so it's to see you early" Yoruichi said as she walked out and accidently patted Nanao to hard on the back. Nanao just about fell over but she adjusted herself before she fell.

"Thank you Ms. Yoruichi, I'm going to go get my uniform on" Nanao said as she dismissed herself to the changing room behind one of the kitchen doors. Yoruichi smiled, she really liked Nanao. She was a diligent worker with an eye for details; she was always punctual so Yoruichi never had to worry about her being late.

"Ah, she's a great kid I know she'll go places" Yoruichi smiled. Nanao was a college student; she wanted to be a lawyer when she graduated, and so Yoruichi gladly hired her when she applied. Girls like her were rare these days after all. The owner sighed in content as she went back to the cooling rack to check on the cake, she put a hand about six inches above the cake, there was heating radiating off of it still, which meant that the cake still had awhile to cool down.

"Oh it won't be ready in time, unless. . ." Yoruichi looked at the cake before her eyes traveled to the big freezer across the room. They exchanged places before a catty smirk graced along her face.

"This should work" then she took the cake and rushed over to the freezer. She unlatched the lock and slowly heaved the door open. Why the door weight a lot was unknown to the Shihouin woman, but it kept everything frozen so she didn't complain. . . . Much. She put the door stopper in the door and walked inside. There were steel shelves filled with ice cream, fruit, chocolate and other various things. Yoruichi felt her spine shiver as the air started to move across her skin like water.

"O-okay, f-f-five minutes in h-h-he-here, sh-should do-do-do-do it" Yoruichi said as her teeth began to chatter crazily when she set the cake pan on an open rack in the back of the freezer. And as soon as it touched the shelf Yoruichi ran out as fast as she could without slipping on the cold floor. She slammed the door and embraced the heat that was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"I hate the cold" Yoruichi mumbled to herself as she rubbed her hands over her arms.

"Ah, boss don't hate on the cold, I love cold weather" Matsumoto cheered as she strutted into the kitchen. Yoruichi gave her a look, not a mean one, but a stunned look.

"Why would you like cold weather, its unbearable" Yoruichi said when she was warmed up enough. Matsumoto smirked knowingly.

"Why Yoruichi, don't you know that cold weather is the perfect excuse to cuddle with the one you love" she said as she walked to the cake and pie display case. She pulled out two pieces of cherry pie. Then she ventured to the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream. She neatly sprayed a spiral on top each slice before putting it back in the fridge.

"Well time to head out, were getting busy out there, and it's not even noon yet" Matsumoto smiled.

"Catch ya later boss" Matsumoto said with a wave, then exited the kitchen. Yoruichi was hung up on Matsumoto's words about cuddling in the cold weather with someone you love. The idea was a lovely one, but alas she had no one like that to share it with. The thought made Yoruichi feel sad for a moment, but suddenly she remembered the cake. Then she groaned, she had to go back into that tundra, but it would be worth the trip. Yoruichi took a deep breath and quickly opened the door and rushed inside; she snatched up the now cold cake pan and sped out.

"V-Victory" Yoruichi chattered slightly before going to her decorating station. The cake was now considerably cooled off, so Yoruichi carefully pulled the extremely important pastry out, slowly and carefully. A squished thump was heard afterward. Yoruichi had smile a mile long.

"And the cake is unscathed" she cheered, again the other hired bakers laughed, but cheered with her this time.

"Now the fun truly begins" Yoruichi said opening up three of her more than likely hundreds of different food colorings. She opened the black, the yellow, and the white.

"Ok now I need some small mixing bowls and the icing brushes" Yoruichi noted to herself as she went to one of the islands in the somewhat huge kitchen. She opened a small door on the side and pulls out three small plastic bowls.

"There they are" she smiled before walking back to the cake and icing. And luckily for her, the brushes were already inside the bowls, so she didn't have to go scrounging around.

"Okay, I have. . . . Oh gosh, I have about five minutes to finish this and take it out to whoever ordered this wonder thin" Yoruichi squealed as she got to work.

"Alright, here's your tea, I hope you enjoy it as much as the first time" Tia said politely as she set the tea down in front of her new curiosity. The blue haired woman looked up and gave her a smile.

"Thank you, and I'm really excited for my cake, the person who recommended it to me said it was out of this world" she exclaimed. Tia simply nodded; though in reality she had never tried this "legendary" cake either.

"Well to be honest it should be ready a few minutes, I'll go check" Tia said dismissing herself back to the kitchen.

"I know Yoruichi put a lot of effort into this, I hope this woman likes the cake" Tia thought as she entered the kitchen quicker than usual. She had taken to a quick pace at this point. She swung the door open but before she could speak Yoruichi presented her with a perfectly designed bee cake.

"Look T, I finally finished the cake" Yoruichi smiled with triumph. Tia was her cousin beaming with pride, and this made her smile.

"It looks beautiful Yoru, you did an exceptional job" Tia complimented. Yoruichi, if possible, beamed even more.

"Well, here you are, as promised, one Honey Bee surprise" Yoruichi said as she passed it to Tia. Tia shook her head and pushed it back.

"It's your special Yoruichi, I think you should give her this cake" Yoruichi smiled at this, secretly while she was making this cake she wanted to give the cake to the customer. So she was more than excited when Tia declined to take the order out.

"Thanks cuz, I really did want to take this one out" Yoruichi smiled as she a little too eagerly walked out the door. Tia rolled her eyes with a slight smile before following her. But once they were out and about, Tia took the lead, seeing as Yoruichi had no idea where the customer was seated.

"Back here" Tia said as she made her way to the table in the back. Yoruichi had butterflies fluttering around inside her. Het excitement was probably going to get the better of her. Tia stopped in front of the table she had visited almost every other trip.

"My boss wanted to give you the cake, to be honest you're the first to order it, so she was more than happy when I told her you had ordered it" Tia explained as Yoruichi came up and gave the azure haired customer with a kind smile.

"I would like to personally like to thank you for ordering this, ive waited a long time to make it, so I hope you enjoy it" Yoruichi said as she sat the cake down in front of her. The Azure woman squealed as she bounced in her seat.

"Yay, finally, I can't wait" she said before picking up her fork and easily cutting in the center of the cake. She pulled a bite sized piece and shoved into her mouth. Yoruichi waited as she began to tap her foot in excitement. Tia noticed this and slid her foot onto Yoruichi's so she would stop.

"How is it" Yoruichi asked a little too excitedly. Tia waited patiently unlike Yoruichi. The azure woman chewed a bit more before swallowing. There was a thick silence before the blue haired woman sighed.

"Wow, this isn't as good as I thought it was" she started to say, sounding a lot like disappointment. Hearing this made Yoruichi's heart drop and shatter like and icicle on a paved sidewalk. Tia stiffened and made a glance at Yoruichi, all her confidence seemed to shatter in one instant. This was not good.

"Well, I'm sorry the cake was not to your liking" Tia said as she went to pick up the cake, but it was gently pushed away.

"Are you kidding, this is way better than I thought it would be, don't take it" The azure haired woman piped joyfully as she took another two bites in one go. Yoruichi snapped out her growing funk immediately, all her joy and confidence seemed to heal and show again.

"You really like it" Yoruichi asked with the utmost confidence a person could ever have. The woman smiled,

"You bet I'm so glad I came, but could I get to a to-go box please, I have to get back to work in about ten minutes" the woman said as she pulled out her wallet. Tia nodded and went to get the woman's check and box, Yoruichi was about to leave also but then the woman stopped her.

"Wait, I need to give you something before I go" she said pulling out a folded piece of paper and giving it to her. Yoruichi had a feeling what it was as she cautiously accepted it.

"It really was great, I'm definitely going to tell my friends about this place" the azure woman smiled kindly. Yoruichi nodded, new customers were always fun to have.

"That would greatly appreciated thank you" Yoruichi chuckled. A few moments of a comfortable yet slightly awkward silence, thankfully Tia came to the rescue with the required material.

"Here you are your check and box, we hope you enjoyed your food" Tia said as the woman pulled out the required amount of money and placed her cake in the box and standing up.

"No thank you for making it, I'm definitely going to people about this" the bubbly blue haired woman said before almost skipping out the door.

"Whats that" Tia asked noticing the white paper in Yoruichi's hand. Yoruichi held it up and sighed agitation,

"I think it's another phone number, I don't need any more" she put the paper in her pocket. She sighed as she went back to the kitchen. All the while the blue haired woman had exited the establishment and began a small journey to a park about ten minutes from where Yoruichi's café was residing. She looked up to the sky with a big smile on her face. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She let it ring for a moment before answering, she had to switch the bag into to her other hand.

"Hello" she asked brightly, a few moments passed, apparently the latter was talking.

"Yeah, I met her, she is a beautiful soul, and the cake was everything you said it was" the girl squealed. The other spoke again.

"Yeah I'm about five minutes away from you, just wave your hand in the air or something so I can find you" the woman said before hanging up. It was then she proceeded to jog. She had to meet the person she had just talked to at the park, which luckily was close to the café. After a few excuse me's from rushing through people and a momentary wait at the light, she had finally arrived. She looked around for the caller, after scanning the park she saw someone in a black and blue hoodie sitting alone with their hand in the air moving slightly. She smiled before going up to walk in front of them.

"There you are, I have to admit I kinda had a hard time finding you" the blue haired woman admitted with a sudden serious yet teasing tone. The person in the hoodie chuckled.

"Well, I was hoping not, but regardless, I wanted to thank you Rukia" the voice said gratefully. The blue haired woman grinned before pulling off the blue hair, revealing shortish black hair. She handed the blue wig to the person sitting in front of her and pulled out the contacts she had been wearing to reveal coal black eyes. She blinked for a moment before throwing the contacts behind her. She wouldn't need them again.

"Anytime, after it's not everyday an old friend comes back home" she grinned. The hooded person smiled back,

"Well my apartment is still boxed up, but if things go as we planned Yoruichi will be helping me" the person said before pulling down her hood. Underneath revealed a woman of Chinese decent, she had milk colored skin that slightly contrasted with her hoodie. Her hair was bluish black and it fell to about three inches above her shoulders. But her hair style was odd seeing that she had twin braids running down her back. Both were wrapped in a silky white cloth and held together with two golden hoops though her eyes were a stormy grey.

"Well Rukia, we've come this far, and since you've done your part, you are free to go, your mission is done" the Asian looking woman said as a Captain would relieving their subordinate of a completed mission. Rukia rolled her eyes and gave her a mock salute,

"Thank you Captain, I'll see you tomorrow" Rukia said before giving her friend a quick hug, then took off. Once Rukia was gone the woman sighed and sat back, now all she had to do was wait and hope.

Back at the Kitty Bee Café Yoruichi was sitting in her office. She was on her lunch break, and fortunately she remembered she had extra food in her mini fridge, at the moment she was eating a tuna fish sandwich, three gala apples, two small cartons of milk, and a medium, sized salad. She deep in thought, something about that blue haired woman seemed off. Yoruichi swallowed what she had in her mouth and reached to her pocket to pull out the number she had gotten. She gave it a skeptical look as she put her sandwich down, she didn't know whether to throw it away or not. She stared at it for awhile, contemplating the paper's fate.

"Eh why not, it's not like I'm gonna call anyway" Yoruichi thought before opening the paper. Much to her surprise it was not a number, but in fact a small note. She began to read aloud,

To Yoruichi Shihouin,

I know how much you've missed her; why not go to the park where you used to play?

After reading the note, Yoruichi had an overwhelming feeling inside her. The handwriting seemed somewhat familiar, but just barely. She shot up from her desk and abandoned her food. She didn't take anything but her cell phone as she walked through the kitchen and into the general serving area. It was there she saw Tia taking an order.

"Hey Tia, I need to head out for a bit, watch the Café for me ok" she called as she made a bee line for the front door. Tia gave her nothing but a wave of acknowledgement.

"Thank you" was all entire Shihouin woman said before disappearing out the door. Once outside, Yoruichi made a mad dash to the place she would visit just about every weekend whenever she was thinking about Soifon . . . more than usual, the park. She was on such a rampage the only thing that stopped her was the red light at the crosswalk.

"Come on, come on hurry up" Yoruichi thought frantically she began to fidget a bit. Thankfully she was alone at the moment so no one would see her twitch occasionally. But once it hit green, she was running faster than a thoroughbred at the Kentucky Derby.

"Almost there" Yoruichi thought as she saw the opened gate to the park. She picked up her pace just a bit and before she knew it, she was standing in front the playground. She was barely out of breath, in high school she was their track star so a sprint like that was absolutely nothing. She turned her head to look for any person, but the park was seemingly empty.

Yoruichi began to walk around the park and as she walked scenes from her and Soifon's past played out. She would see her playing tag in the open field on the right, or playing on the swing set on the left. She smiled to herself at the continuous flowing memories. But quite some time of walking, it started to overwhelm her. It did so much that she felt tears welling up in her golden eyes. She had to sit down. So through blurry eyes she found the closest bench and silently let the tears fall. She missed Soifon in every way, shape and form, and she loved her dearly.

"Excuse me, are you alright" a slightly deep feminine voice asked. Yoruichi sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"N-no not really" Yoruichi whimpered slightly she didn't want to lie to anybody. The feminine voice hummed in thought before Yoruichi felt the bench shift slightly, the woman had sat down.

"Would you like to talk about it" she offered kindly, Yoruichi hesitated to answer for a moment.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" the woman said hastily sensing Yoruichi's hesitation. Yoruichi smiled,

"No it's ok" Yoruichi chuckled quietly. She took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened today. And after she had gotten to the part where she had read the note and practically ran at the speed of sound to the place she was now.

"Well that does sound like an interesting day, so are you meeting someone then" the mysterious woman asked. Yoruichi was about to answer when she realized something. She hadn't even looked at the person she was talking to. So when she did look up, she was greeted by a woman in a black and blue hoodie and black track pants. The hood shadowed the woman's face but her mouth was somewhat visible.

"Nice hood, where did you get it" she asked, the hoodie clad woman smiled,

"Thank you, I've had for quite some time though" she chuckled. Yoruichi strangely found herself chuckling too.

"But I don't know, the person who gave this note telling me to come here isn't here, but I was kinda hoping to see someone else" Yoruichi said as she began to lose herself to her own thoughts. But before she could get to out of it she asked,

"What about you, are you waiting for someone" the hoodie clad woman nodded,

"As a matter of fact I am I'm waiting for a dear friend of mine I wanted to tell them something important" she said almost dreamily. Yoruichi nodded in understanding,

"Who is she, maybe I can help" Yoruichi offered. The woman shook her head.

"No she's here, I just can't bring myself to her what I need to" she said.

"Well, what did you need to tell her, if you don't mind me asking" Yoruichi asked trying not to sound nosy.

"Oh I don't mind, but you might find it odd" she confessed with a slightly visible blush. Yoruichi wasn't sure about it, she had seen and heard many odd things in the past, but she decided to give her new bench buddy the benefit of the doubt. But before she could voice that thought Yoruichi noticed a long white cloth covered braid with a gold ring on the end. This fascinated her a bit.

"Interesting hair style" she thought to herself. Suddenly she remembered the conversation she was having.

"Oh I'm sure your friend will love you no matter what you have to tell her" Yoruichi said confidently.

"Even if I told her that I loved her" the woman offered. Yoruichi froze,

"Well that could be difficult" Yoruichi said.

"Told you, but I have an inkling of a feeling she likes me" the woman said with some hope.

"What makes you say that" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, I've known her since we were young children, we grew up together but unfortunately I had moved away before I could tell her how I felt" she sighed her voice filled with regret and sadness. Yoruichi was silent and sad; this poor girl couldn't tell her friend how she felt.

"I can sympathize with ya, my best friend moved away when I was a sophomore, she was just starting high school and I was helping her out, I always knew I loved her, I just never got the guts to tell her, but when I did, she was leaving" Yoruichi said as new tears began to well up again. The hooded woman patted Yoruichi's back trying to comfort her,

"There, there, you get your chance, hey if you want you can practice with me" the woman offered. Yoruichi gave her a skeptical look, the idea sounded creepy, but it also sounded endearing strangely enough.

"I suppose" Yoruichi said. The woman faced her, hood still in place, and smiled,

"Great now go ahead and tell me what you would've told your friend" she said a bit too excitedly. Yoruichi rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright, calm down" Yoruichi chuckled before wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape.

"If it makes you feel better you can close your eyes, seeing as you don't know me and all" the woman said. Yoruichi snorted in amusement before closing her eyes. And once she did, she imagined the Soifon she knew all those years ago sitting in the place of the hooded woman.

"Soi, I've loved you for the longest time, the way you smile just makes the world so much brighter for me, and the way your eyes shine whenever we did something together just makes my day, and if it's not too much on you, I would love for you to be my girlfriend" Yoruichi said. Somehow the world's weight just seemed to disappear.

"Oh Yoruichi that was beautiful" a beautifully familiar sighed with joy. Yoruichi's eyes snapped on and looked at hooded woman. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"S-soi" Yoruichi breathed in disbelief. The crying woman did not reply but instead pulled her hood back to reveal an all too familiar face. And at the moment it was smiling with shining stormy grey eyes.

"Hello Yoru" she chuckled wiping the tears away. The world had stopped for Yoruichi, but in a good way, and without thinking she tackled Soifon into a hug and began to cry.

"Soi, I missed you so much" Soifon embraced her long time friend.

"I missed you too Yoruichi, I'm sorry I had to leave" Soifon apologized.

"But, I'm here, I'm home again and I'm never leaving you again I love so much" Soifon declared before kissing Yoruichi, who eagerly returned the kiss.

**(Time Skip)**

A few days had gone by and Yoruichi couldn't have been happier. She had her best friend, and now girlfriend back home. And whats better, Soifon was her new star baker of the Kitty Bee Café and thanks to her, her business was better than ever.

"Little Bee, we have three orders of the Honey Bee surprise and Black Cat muffins" Tia called as she came into the busy kitchen. Soifon blushed, ever since Yoruichi starting using her old nickname again, all the employees have too.

"Tia, what did I say about calling me that" Soifon growled with a blush on her face as she pulled the cakes and muffin out of the display case and put them onto Tia's serving platter.

"I can't seem to recall, but Yoruichi wants to see you" Tia called before walking out the door. Soifon asked a random baker to watch the oven before going to Yoruichi's office.

"Did you need me kitten" Soifon asked sweetly. Yoruichi laughed at her new nickname though she loved it a lot.

"I wanted you to test my new muffin" Yoruichi said pulling out a muffin decorated to look like a bee but it had cat features also. It had cat eyes, ears and tail, but it colored like a bee

"Yoruichi it looks strange" Soifon said examining the muffin with a strange look.

"Oh don't worry about it; it's supposed to look that way, besides its supposed to be a mix of us" Yoruichi grinned, try it and you'll understand" Yoruichi insisted pushing the muffin towards her beloved little bee. Soifon just shrugged and bit into it. Much to her surprise she tasted milk chocolate and honey mixed perfectly together. And what surprised her even more, it tasted delicious.

"This is so good Yoruichi" Soifon said before devouring another bite. Yoruichi beamed with pride.

"I'm glad you like it, it took me all night to perfect" she said before letting out a huge yawn.

"Yoruichi, are you telling me you haven't gone to bed yet" Soifon asked disapprovingly. Yoruichi smiled sheepishly,

"A little bit, but it was worth it seeing as you like the muffin" Yoruichi purred.

"Have you tried it yet" Soifon asked as she swallowed her bite. Yoruichi shook her head.

"Nope, that was the only test muffin I didn't try, but I wish I could've now" Yoruichi said longingly. Soifon caught the hint before taking another tearing a chunk of the muffin off and placing part of it in her mouth and walking towards Yoruichi. Yoruichi grinned and Soifon offered the muffin to her with a teasing look in her stormy eyes.

"Why thank you sugar bee" Yoruichi purred again before leaning down and attempting to bite her share off. But before she could Soifon pulled away and ate it.

"Oh that was wick of Soifon" Yoruichi said with a fake pout. Soifon simply shrugged as she made her way to the door.

"You can punish me later" she winked saucily before slinking out. Yoruichi purred in thought, maybe it would be worth being deprived of a muffin.

**Captain-kitty: Finally finished!**

**Yoruichi: I certainly enjoyed it**

**Soifon: I suppose so *blushing***

**Captain-Kitty: anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'll see you another time.**

**All: goodbye and please review**


End file.
